


Kamuflaż

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [68]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, New Jersey
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Dla Steve'a kamuflaż zawsze był najważniejszyPrompt 68. Kamuflaż"





	

          Danny wpatrywał się w swojego partnera, nie będąc pewnym co on właściwie wyprawia. Zachowywał się dziwnie już wcześniej, jednak to był nowy poziom paranoi.  
– Mogę wiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał w końcu.  
– Muszę wtopić się w tłum. Kamuflaż to bardzo ważna sprawa. Gdy spotkasz wroga...  
– Steve, nie jesteś na kolejnej misji. To nie Afganistan, jedynie New Jersey. A moim rodzice....  
          McGarrett poprawił koszulę, która za bardzo go piła i spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
– Dobry kamuflaż to podstawa! Bez względu na okoliczności.  
          Williams wiedział, że nie zmieni jego zdania. Jednak prawda była jedna, koszula i bojówki nie pasowały do siebie. Nigdy.


End file.
